Fitting In
by Allaloneinthedarkandstillhere
Summary: A girl comes to Welton. Sounds familiar right? Well this time it is different, she is different. In more ways then are visible.
1. Chapter1

This is my first Dead Poet's Society fic so please go easy on me. Flames are welcome but not too harsh. R&R please! This might get confusing but let my give you a little explanation: The teacher's at Welton are a little more lenient this year and let one girl come to the school but only because her parent's have been huge supporters of Welton and also they let Charlie Dalton come back because his parents well ya know "slipped them a twenty" so to speak. So each chapter will be in a different point of view and stuff wow I am really bad at explaining this.

Disclaimer: I only own Sawyer and the plot.

Chapter one: A new school Year

Sawyer's POV 

I looked to the school that I will soon be going to. Some how my parents talked me into this. Of course my mom was in it because of the fact I was going to be the first girl going here, but my dad was doing it so his money wouldn't have been put to waste.

A chilly September wind blew my long, dark brown hair across my face. I pulled my sweater tighter around me and started towards Welton.

I remembered what my older sister, Hayden, told me to do: _"Act like you aren't nervous, transferring from an all girl school to an all boy school is definitely fear invoking, boys can smell fear. Walk like you know what you are doing. And most of all control your power. It will cause some odd stares, which you want to avoid at all costs."_

But then again maybe listening to her isn't to smart, I mean I truly don't think boys can smell fear like dogs. But then again I'm an animal expert not a boy expert.

I opened the large door and stepped into the large auditorium. I was quiet enough no to disturb what was going on inside. It seemed to be some sort of ceremony. I sat down in the back hoping not to get stares.

An old man in front went to a podium and gestured for attention. When he got it he cleared his throat and began to speak. His voice seemed strict so I assumed the he was no one to mess with.

"Thank you for your attention. This is a very special year at Welton Academy we are, for the first time ever, allowing a girl to enroll into Welton." At this time there was a large outburst of applause. Mostly, I assume, from the boys who attend this school. Some of them were even looking around the auditorium to catch a glimpse of her (that is to say me). At this I couldn't help but smile.

"Ahem. I would like to say that she will be subject to the same rules that apply to all of the rest of the students that are attending. There will be no leverage for her." The man said.

I sighed at this. _'Well that stinks. I guess I won't be able to goof around. It will be the same story as at my own school'._ I thought.

The man said some other stuff but I zoned out. I remembered when me and my best friend Tayrn talked about me moving, she told me not to be nervous and to have fun, also that she wishes she could come with me but her parents probably wouldn't let her. Also that she would come visit me at the end of the year.

I looked around. I wished she was with me because we had so much fun together it was really boring sitting there in the back of the room alone watching the back of what seemed like millions of boys heads. Boys that would probably stare at me and, who knows what else. I really didn't want to be where I was. I would rather be in my old school a long way from here, away from the normal people, with the people like me.

Ok so how do you like it so far? The next chapter will be in Nuwanda's pov (lol) R&R please.

Allaloneinthedarkandyetstillhere


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poet's Society; I own Sawyer and the Plot.

Thanx to:

Illegaldaynghtsnappingiguana: thanx for the first review. LOL! Bye see ya in skool!

LoveBuggy:  Thanx for the compliment. Oh and I like ur name too. I hope you like this next chapter as much as the first one!

The great and almighty po: Glad you like it. Uhm I can't tell you who she is gunna end up with but I can tell you it will be a character from the movie… And sorry but it won't be Neil. Neil's my friend's favorite character too. She cried when he committed suicide. And I was on the verge of tears, but I akm a secondary character person and they never die.

Chapter 2:

Charlie Dalton's POV 

"Hey Dalton!" Said a distant voice. I looked around and saw Todd Anderson. I waved him over.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

"Eh. It was a bunch of lectures from my parents on 'my behavior' and how I should 'try not to get into so much trouble' and 'how much they were sacrificing because of my behavior at school.'" I said using quotation marks and mimicking my dad's voice. "What about yours?"

Todd shrugged. "Well same old nothing really special. Hey why are they letting you back in?"

"My folks donated big cash to the school." I said and broke out in to a fit of coughs with the word "bribed" in between coughs.

Todd laughed, but not whole-heartedly. He seemed distracted.

"Look Todd, it's a new year. We have to start over. No matter what you do Neil isn't coming back. But that doesn't mean we have to forget him." I gave him a look and noticed Knox Overstreet coming towards us.

"Hey guys! We better get inside. We're gunna get in trouble." He said.

We nodded and went into the auditorium.

(ok so I don't really know how to describe the ceremony thing so I'm gunna skip it. please don't hurt me if I mess anything else up, I haven't seen the movie in a really long time so if I do mess up please correct me in your reviews O…)

After the ceremony we took our seats close to the back but still a few seats up.

Mr. Nolan (I think that's who it is. Once again correct me if I'm wrong) went up to the podium up in front and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your attention. This is a very special year at Welton Academy we are, for the first time ever, allowing a girl to enroll into Welton." At this the rest of the boys attending Welton and me burst out in cheers. A few of us, including myself, looked around to see if we could catch a glimpse of her.

I did. She had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be blushing and silently laughing to herself.

"Ahem. I would like to say that she will be subject to the same rules that apply to all of the rest of the students that are attending. There will be no leverage for her." Mr. Nolan said as the outburst quieted.

I looked back at the girl discreetly and noticed she looked put out by this. She suddenly got a strange look on her face, a reminiscing look. 'She probably misses her old school.' I thought turning back to face the front.

Ok that's that I hope you like it. I dunno how it came out. Oh and I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC but I can't help it.

The next chapter will be more conversation and less thought. Ok

Allaloneinthedarkandstillhere


	3. Chapter3

Ok thanx to all of my readers and to my friends: Rowan, Rayne, Ember, Winter, Skye, Kamden, and Keeliy for liking my story. THANKS YOU GUYS!

Ok now to thank my reviewers wow I'm in a thankful mood today:

The great and almighty po: glad you like it and I hope this was a fast enough update for you. Thanks so much for putting me on your favorites list! I feel appreciated!

Love Buggy: LOL I'm glad you like it. I hope this chapter makes up for my oocness. 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DPS. Nor will I ever. But don't remind me of that. Sigh sadly

Chapter 3 Sawyer's POV 

After the whole ceremony thingy I went up to my new room. It was a little room with a bed, a dresser and a window. Cute right?

"Well at least it has a lock on the door." I mused out loud.

As I finished unpacking my bras and undies (into my top drawer of course) I hear a knock on the door.

I quickly closed the drawer and went to the door.

I opened it and I saw like fifty thousand boys standing just like staring. Ok so maybe it was more like 7 but who cares.

"What?" I said pungently.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if they were telling the truth about the girl coming to Helton." One boy with blondish reddish hair said.

"Well apparently they are. So go AWAY!" I said.

Some of them shrugged, but they all turned around and left.

I shut my door and went back to unpacking my bag. As I was unpacking my pajamas (in the third drawer) there was another knock.

I went over opened it up and said, "What Now!"

There was only five boys this time

"What? Have you come to ogle at the freakish girl-beast? OH MY GOD! Look she has organs that are different from mine!" I said maliciously.

"Uhm, no." the boy up front said skeptically.

"Well actually" a boy behind him said.

"Shush!" The first boy said, "We just wanted to welcome you and stuff."

I gave a sort of halfhearted smile, "Why?"

They shrugged.

"I'm Todd Anderson. This is Knox Overstreet, Gerard Pitts, Steven Meeks and Charlie Dalton." He said pointing to each one.

"Actually it's Nuwanda." The last boy who I assumed to be Charlie Dalton Said.

"Right… Well I'm Sawyer Ransom. And yeah." I said not exactly wanting to pursue much conversation.

I nodded wanting them to leave but suddenly not in my mean mood anymore.

"Sooooo, what's this school like? Well I mean the classes?" I asked holding out my ooo in so.

"It's hell. I swear you should have stayed at your old school last year… I got kicked out!" 'Nuwanda' said.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Why are you here? The 'usually' only allow boys here. Why did they ,make and exception for you?"

"Good question." I replied, "Well I kind of have to go finish unpacking my stuff so yeah."

They took the hint and turned and left. The one boy Charlie/ Nuwanda turned and said, "Hey if you wanna like study with us or anything you can okay." he raised his eyebrows up and down and licked his lips. I rolled my eyes and turned into my room.

Several Hours Later 

I pulled on some pajamas, well actually a big sweatshirt and some sweatpants. I grabbed my toothbrush and stuck it behind my ear librarian style the I grabbed my minty toothpaste. My hair was in a messy ponytail. I walked down to the bathroom. Unfortunately there was only a boy's room. But I guess they didn't expect me not to go to the bathroom. I walked in and saw like 10 boys some of them had their shirts off. When they saw me the all completely stopped what they were doing and watched me.

"Uhm," I said as I walked over, uneasily, to an empty sink. I took the tooth brush out from behind my ear and brushed my teeth.

After I was done, and gargling with water, Nuwanda walked up to me.

"You know you're going to need someone to protect you around here, who knows what these guys can do," after this he leaned in and whispered something about chains, ropes, handcuff, and a four poster bed in my ear. (it's only pg-13 you know;)

I still had water in my mouth but I forgot so I laughed and he happened to be in front of me so the water sprayed all over his face.

"And that was just nasty." He said calmly wiping his face with his hand.

"Oops sorry." I said, "Besides, I don't need anyone to protect me, I can do fine by myself."

He shrugged and grabbed my but and left.

"Boys." I said and I left. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom everything resumed to the way it was.

I made my way up to my room then I got into my bed and fell asleep dreading the coming morning.

So how is it? I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been loaded with homework lately. But I will try to update soon. R&R please

Allaloneinthedarkandstillhere


	4. Chapter4

Thanx to:

Druidgoddess: thanx for reviewing I love your stories so I appreciate it so much that you took the time to read and review mine.

The great and almighty po: the supernatural stiff will becoming into the plot soon. I am hoping to finish this but writers block may come and stuff but im hoping it wont I hate it when authors do that too. It makes NO sense.

Lotr-and-potc-rule: love the name. I'll try to stop correcting myself. Hope you like this chappie.

Disclaimer: must I say anything?

Chapter 4 Charlie's POV 

"Another year. Another expulsion to be. I can't wait." I said sitting on my bed. Luckily they put me in a room with Todd and not Cameron. They probably knew I would kill him.

"Yeah I guess." Todd said busying himself with tying his shoes.

"What about that girl. Did you see her?" I asked. He nodded. "She's hott right." I said.

"Sure." He answered.

Soon Knox, Meeks, and Pitts came into our room. Of course they were babbling on about how awesome it is tp have a girl going to Hellton.

"Hey Dalton, isn't it awesome!" Knox said.

"Hey guys we haven't even really gotten to see her besides a glimpse. We should you know give her a welcome. Come on guys let's go." I said standing up and walking out the door.

Every one followed me but Todd got up front and said, "Guys don't you think it's kind of rude to go stare at her because she's a girl?"

I looked at Knox, who looked at Pitts who looked at Meeks who looked back at me and we all shrugged and followed Todd to her room.

When we got there Todd knocked on the door. The girl opened it up and said, "What Now!"

She looked around and then said, "What? Have you come to ogle at the freakish girl-beast? OH MY GOD! Look she has organs that are different from mine!"

I suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Uhm. No" Todd said nervously.

"Well actually" I added attempting to state the truth.

"Shush!" Todd said, "We just wanted to welcome you and stuff."

The girl kind of smiled kind of shrugged. "Why?"

We all shrugged.

"I'm Todd Anderson. This is Knox Overstreet, Gerard Pitts, Steven Meeks and Charlie Dalton." Said Todd pointing to us as he said our names.

"Actually it's Nuwanda" I said.

"Right… Well I'm Sawyer Ransom. And yeah." She said. She nodded then said, "Sooooo, what's this school like? Well I mean the classes?"

"It's hell. I swear you should have stayed at your old school last year… I got kicked out!" I said.

"Then why are you still here?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Why are you here? The 'usually' only allow boys here. Why did they, make and exception for you?"

"Good question." She said, "Well I kind of have to go finish unpacking my stuff so yeah."

We took the hint and turned to leave.

"Hey if you wanna like study with us or anything you can okay." I said licking my lips suggestively.

I turned to catch up with the rest of the boys, laughing.

Several Hours Later (I love doing that;) 

"OK Guys I'm going to go shower." I yelled into the room.

I went down to the bathroom and saw Sayer brushing her teeth awkwardly with lots of guys watching her in awe.

I went over to her and said, ""You know you're going to need someone to protect you around here, who knows what these guys can do," I leaned in and whispered something about chains, handcuffs, ropes and a four poster bed (once again PG-13 only people).

She laughed, and it just so happened that she had water in her mouth. You can guess what happened then. She spit all the yucky ("so yucky" lol) water onto my face.

"And that was just nasty." I said wiping my face.

"Oops sorry." Sawyer said, "Besides, I don't need anyone to protect me, I can do fine by myself."

I shrugged grabbed her but and walked out of the bathroom.

"Boys," I heard her mutter.

I walked all the way up to my bedroom laughing my ass off.

She was one crazy chick.

ok so I knoe that this chapter was kind of boring, and that it took so long to update, but I've been having some mental blockage. So please don't hurt me. Also I know exactly what Nuwanda said so if you want to know the exacts please email me at (this means you Rayne!) R&R plzz

Allaloneinthedarkandstillhere


	5. Author's note and MAJOR apology

Ok ppl I am so sorry but I have MAJOR writer's block right now. Don't worry I will definetly get the new chapter up before the end of the coming break. And if I don't I will allow for major thrashing from all of my readers and reviewers. So plzz don't hurt me. I am having a rough time with my stories because of personal reasons so I'm sorry. And also a new plan for my story setup! Ok wut im doin now is im putting Nuwanda's POV _and_ Sawyer's POV in one chappie instead of the usual 2… this way the chappies will be longer AND it will be less boring!

The great and almighty po: suuure it wuznt meant that way… (JUST KIDDING!) but ne way I'm sry I don't hav another chappie for u..

Druidgoddess: yesh Charlie becomes perverted in the coming chappies as well. DON'T WORRY! I'm just jokin Charlie will be perverted throughout this entire story! Well at least I hope he will be.

Lotr-and-potc-rule: did I mention I luv ur name? Well I think I did. Neways sry it wuz boring. Hopefully my new setup thingy will make it less boring!

Well thanx to all of my readers I will try SOOOO hard to get over my writers block as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter5

Ok so thanx to a mental break down I am almost over my writers block. I am so0o0o0 sorry I haven't updated it has been a hard time for me for personal reasons. I'm not tryin to make excuses either. But here is chapter five. Oh and 1 new character is introduced in this chapter.

Thanx tooooo:

The great and almighty po: hehehe ok so I hope u likey this chapter. And hopefully I won't take so long to update next time.

Druidgoddess: ok so I am updating as promised. I will try to keep my updates less…. spread out…

CHAPTER 5!

Sawyer's POV

'Where do I go?' I read my schedule and it said 'period one English, Mr. Schmitt. Room 506.

'Yeah, room 506, one problem… where the hell is that?' I thought to myself.

I look around. Room 611, room 612, room 613. "Yeah I'm about a hundred rooms off. Just great." I said out loud.

"Well for one thing you're going the wrong way." I heard a voice behind me say.

"Jeez! You scared me." I said turning around to look straight into the face of 'Nuwanda'. "But thanks any way."

"You have Schmitt too?" He asked grabbing my schedule.

"No. I just happened to be going to his room because I FEEL LIKE IT!" I said grabbing it back.

"Oh someone's touchy today." He said in a mocking tone. "What is it? Hmm let's see, homesickness? Nah. Food poisoning? No you didn't go to breakfast or dinner. What could it be?" He mused to himself but obviously getting at something.

"Shut up before I knock your teeth out and then make you unable to produce offspring with them." I said clenching my fists. I usually don't make threats unless I know I will follow them threw.

"Ah I got it… PMS." He burst out laughing as I whacked him upside the head.

"Shut up. I do not have PMS… I already got my period this month." I said grinning at the look on his face as he abruptly stopped laughing.

"Okay, too much information." He said with a genuine look of disgust on his face.

"Ha! So I beat you. Admit it you lost!" I said pointing at him and sticking my tongue out at him.

He stuck his out at me.

"I'll have you know _Nuwanda_ that I have a fetish with tongues. So I'd watch out if I were you cause you have a hot tongue." I said seductively.

He stuck his tongue out again and said, "You want some?"

"Not right now cause we're gunna be late." I said running past the room.

"Yeah one problem… the room is over here." He said running into the classroom laughing.

"Whoops!" I said running over to the door that I had past.

When I got into the classroom things were quiet. I took a seat next to Nuwanda and the bell rang.

"Good morning class. I am your new English teacher Mr. James Schmitt. I will now go over the rules of my classroom. Number one: I do not tolerate insubordination. Anyone caught talking out of turn or doing something that is not related to this class you will get in serious trouble.

"Number two: NO extra-credits will be given. If you fail this class do not, expect me to pity you. If you have a problem with anything we do I will expect you to come to me for extra help.

"Number three: I expect respect from you all. If you disrespect e in anyway no matter how small it may be, you will have serious consequences. Now I will let you use your vivid imaginations for what I will do. Now if you will turn your text books to page 45 and we will begin the section on figurative language…"

Nuwanda's POV

I had English first period. I was NOT by any means looking forward to it either. Not one English teacher will be as good as Mr. Keating.

As I was walking to his class I saw Sawyer walking towards some place.

"Yeah I'm about a hundred rooms off. Just great." She says out loud.

"Well for one thing you're going the wrong way." I said standing behind her.

"Jeez! You scared me," she said turning around to look me straight in the face. "But thanks any way."

"You have Schmitt too?" I asked grabbing her schedule.

"No. I just happened to be going to his room because I FEEL LIKE IT!" she said grabbing it back.

"Oh someone's touchy today." i said in a mocking tone. I knew just how to get at her. "What is it? Hmm let's see, homesickness? Nah. Food poisoning? No you didn't go to breakfast or dinner. What could it be?"

Shut up before I knock your teeth out and then make you unable to produce offspring with them." She said clenching my hands into fists.

"Ah I got it… PMS." I burst out laughing as she whacked me upside the head.

"Shut up. I do not have PMS… I already got my period this month." She said grinning at the look on my face as I abruptly stopped laughing. And apparently she knows how to get to me too.

"Okay, too much information." I said pretty much utterly disgusted.

"Ha! So I beat you. Admit it you lost!" She said pointing at me and sticking her tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll have you know _Nuwanda_ that I have a fetish with tongues. So I'd watch out if I were you cause you have a hot tongue." She said in a trying to be seductive voice.

I stuck my tongue out again and said, "You want some?"

"Not right now cause we're gunna be late." She said running past the room.

"Yeah one problem… the room is over here." I said running into the classroom laughing.

When I got into the classroom everything was quiet… 'oh yeah new teacher.'

Sawyer sat down next to me just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class. I am your new English teacher Mr. James Schmitt. I will now go over the rules of my classroom. Number one: I do not tolerate insubordination. Anyone caught talking out of turn or doing something that is not related to this class you will get in serious trouble.

"Number two: NO extra-credits will be given. If you fail this class do not, expect me to pity you. If you have a problem with anything we do I will expect you to come to me for extra help.

"Number three: I expect respect from you all. If you disrespect e in anyway no matter how small it may be, you will have serious consequences. Now I will let you use your vivid imaginations for what I will do. Now if you will turn your text books to page 45 and we will begin the section on figurative language…"

Yeah this year is gunna suck. A lot.

A/N ok so ending sucked but hey I am updating the computer wouldn't let me log in so it took me longer then I expected please R&R what do you think of this new teacher? He sounds like a… evil psycho bastard if ya ask me… But he is a main part of my plot. Plot... to take over the world.. I mean yeah. Next chappie there will be a new character. You may like him… he's gunna be a MAJOR bishie…. So R&R and I'll update So0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0on!

Allaloneinthedarkandstillhere


	7. Chapter twice

FINALLY! I am updating! Ok so another new character will be introduced in the next chappie. This chappie will also be really random and anyone who is pregnant, nursing ,may become pregnant or not being challenged enough Sulvian is not right for you. Side effect may include; major BO, Brain freezes, athlete's foot, major need to screw dead bodies and over excessive need to eat meatloaf. Woah were did that come form? wow I must be in a good mood! But anyways thankies to:

the great and almighty po: yesh tongues are hott. Hair is OK but I have a thing for tongues.

Druidgoddess: yeah I love tongues. But anywayz spikey hair isn't my favorite. I prefer RELE long hair but not hippie hair… but long enuff.) Dyed hair is kewl too! Take your time on updating kayz!

Disclaimer: I don't own DPS or the limericks they are my friends

Okay here is chappie uhh wut number am I up to? Oh yeah 6!

**Chapter 6 (NOOO NOT 6 ANYTHING BUT 6) now chapter twice.** Sawyer's POV 

After English, Nuwanda and I had Trig, then Latin. I am actually pretty good at Latin being that I like to research philiacs and phobias. So pretty much if you know the beginning of the words then you know some Latin.

After Latin then we had lunch. Charlie being a returning student led me to his "usual" spot next to the rest of his posse.

"Hey boys." I said smiling.

"Uh. Hi" Some of them mutter not looking up from what they were doing.

"I HATE TURPENTINE!" I said.

All of the guys looked up and said "Huh?"

"Turpentine. It smells really bad and burns my eyes." I said grabbing some food. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast.

"But turpentine gets ya high." Nuwanda said adding to my conversation about my dislike of turpentine.

"But so do sharpies. And at least they smell good." I retort.

"Ok you beat me there." He said smiling and shaking his head.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't see any fetish-worthiness in tongues." He said examining my tongue, which I pull quickly back into my mouth.

"Well you wouldn't cause you're a necrophiliac." I say scrunching my eyes up in taunt.

"Well you're a tongueaphiliac."

"Uh guys why are you talking about turpentine, the sexual attraction to tongues and the desire to have sex with dead people?" One of the boys asked.

"Uh Pittsy please don't ask cause I don't even know. Hey why are we talking about necrophiliac's and turpentine and tongue fetishes?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Uhm cause the apocalypse is coming and the ravens sitting in the tree were the first sign and the second one was turpentine." I said being random.

"Oh right and the third sign was tongue fetishes and the third, the fact that we both got accepted, or reaccepted in my case, to Hellton." Nuwanda continued.

"Yeah and the next uh two will be discovered at 12:07 to night and 3:15 to night or tomorrow. And then the apocalypse will come!" I finish.

"Yeah!" Nuwanda agrees.

"Uh guys hate to break this up but your conversation makes absolutely no sense." Another of the boys said.

"So?"

LATER

"Hey Sawyer are you coming to study with us?" Nuwanda asked me.

"Uh yeah sure." I said. I followed him to his dorm room. The other boys were already there.

"Hey!" I said, the boys looked at me then looked at Nuwanda asking with their eyes why am I here.

"Ok I can see I am not wanted here. I'll leave but I am taking my Egyptian sex slave with me." I said grabbing Nuwanda by the ear.

"AH! Help!" He said pushing me away.

"Well if you won't go I want my $8 back." I said holding my hand out that he slapped.

"But you didn't give me $8 dollars." He mused matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well you haven't been a very cooperative sex slave." I retort.

"Well sor-ry. You are very needy though and I can only take so much." He continued. _I love how he goes along with my conversations._ I thought.

"Well I guess that's what you get for 8 dollars." I shrugged. "What was out English homework?" I ask.

"Uh write a _serious_ limerick and a _serious_ haiku." Pitts said emphasizing serious.

"There once was a man from Peru, who sailed away on a canoe, he dreamt of Venus, and played with his penis, and woke up with a hand full of goo!" I said laughing. "I'm handing that one in too!"

"Oh god you will be expelled in 4 seconds." Nuwanda laughed.

"Well you make up a serious one then." I snapped.

"Uh, There was a young fellow named perkin, Who was always jerkin his gherkin, His father said perkin, Stop jerkin your gherkin, Your gherkins fer ferkin not jerkin."

I burst out in hysterical laughter. _Maybe this year won't be so bad._

Charlie Dalton's POV 

After English, Sawyer and I had more classes together. Right before lunch we had Latin, we were joking around quietly about necrophilia and stuff like that cause that is pretty much the extent of my Latin. Pittsy helps me out with the rest.

We went to lunch and sat in my usual spot.

"Hey boys." I said.

"Uh. Hi." Everyone mumbled indifferently.

Sawyer looked around and said, "I HATE TURPENTINE!"

Everyone looked up in a kind of taken aback manner and said, "Huh?"

Sawyer said, "Turpentine, it smells really bad and burns my eyes." She began to stuff her face with all of the food she coul;d reach. _Wow the girl can really eat._

"But turpentine gets ya high." I said

"But so do sharpies. And at least they smell good." She said still eating.

"Okay ya beat me there." I said not having anything else to add on top of the sharpie remark.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I said, "I'm sorry but I don't see any fetish-worthiness in tongues." I looked at her tongue but before I got too much examining it she pulled it back in her mouth.

"Well you wouldn't cause you're a necrophiliac." She said teasing me.

"Well you're a tongueaphiliac." I said saying the first thing that came into my mind.

"Uh guys, why are you talking about turpentine, the sexual attraction to tongues and the desire to have sex with dead people?" Pittsy asked us.

"Uh Pittsy please don't ask cause I don't even know. Hey why are we talking about necrophiliac's and turpentine and tongue fetishes?" I pondered.

"Uhm cause the apocalypse is coming and the ravens sitting in the tree were the first sign and the second one was turpentine." She said making stuff up on the spot.

"Oh right and the third sign was tongue fetishes and the third, the fact that we both got accepted, or reaccepted in my case, to Hellton." I continued.

"Yeah and the next uh two will be discovered at 12:07 tonight and 3:15 to night or tomorrow. And then the apocalypse will come!" She finished looking pleased with her randomness.

"Yeah!" I said happy with my self for keeping up with the conversation.

"Uh guys hate to break this up but your conversation makes absolutely no sense." Knox preluded (A/N ok I know that word doesn't belong but I like it there so yeah)

"So?"

LATER

"Hey Sawyer are you coming to study with us?"I asked her hoping she would come because she is really fun to have around.

"Uh yeah sure." She said following me into my dorm room _Hey cool, a girl is in my dorm room… dirty thoughts._

"Hey!" She said to the rest of the boys who looked at me in a very mean way as if to say make her leave…now.

"Ok I can see I am not wanted here. I'll leave but I am taking my Egyptian sex slave with me." She said yanking my ear. _Hey did she say sex slave?_

"Ah! Help" I said pushing her away jokingly. 

"Well if you won't go I want my $8 back." She said holding her hand out like she wanted me to put the money in her hand. I slapped it instead.

"But you didn't give me $8 dollars." I pointed out.

"Yeah well you haven't been a very cooperative sex slave." She said sounding very upset.

"Well sor-ry. You are very needy though and I can only take so much." I went along. _Heh where do I come up with this stuff? Where does she come up with this stuff?_

"Well I guess that's what you get for 8 dollars." She brushed off "What was our English homework?" She asked.

"Uh write a _serious_ limerick and a _serious_ haiku." Pittsy said emphasizing serious. _ Come on where's his sense of humor?_

"There once was a man from Peru, who sailed away on a canoe, he dreamt of Venus, and played with his penis, and woke up with a hand full of goo!" She said laughing. "I'm handing that one in too!" _Wow talk about creativity._

"Oh god you will be expelled in 4 seconds." I snickered.

"Well you make up a serious one then." She snapped.

"Uh, There was a young fellow named perkin, Who was always jerkin his gherkin, His father said perkin, Stop jerkin your gherkin, Your gherkins fer ferkin not jerkin." _I heard that from my cousin once. I knew it would come in handy eventually._

She burst our in gales of laughter. _She's hott when she laughs. _

Ok I think I may have possibly been on something when writing this chapter. If I offended anyone please keep it to yourself cause I don't care (ok sorry I didn't write that my boyfriend Kamden did. He has temper issues.) Anyways I hoped you like this sorry for the long wait I had TONS of finals and after words my brain went into shock and yeah. Please R&R or I will get my people to call your people and see if I have an opening to schedule some one to eat you… I mean yeah… bye! 

Allaloneinthedarkandstillhere (her boyfriend: Nice name I want my name to be Allnotaloneinthelightandnotaroundanymore) (Me: Sorry it's too long.. Ok let;'s let the nice people go)


End file.
